


For That Special Someone

by not_dio



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_dio/pseuds/not_dio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ren's first Chirstmas and he realizes that he's not the best at picking out gifts on short notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For That Special Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dmmd-secret-santa gift for tumblr user kotomi121  
> I hope it's not too bad, i had to self beta it/:

Ren awoke with a start, looking over to see that the bed was empty. He sat up and immediately became worried. Where was Aoba? His thoughts calmed when he laid his eyes on the note next to his pillow.

 

~ _Wen't to work early today, I might be back late since I want to find you a present...Granny left some food in the fridge. See you in a few hours! -Love, Aoba~_

 

He hummed, a bit upset that Aoba had left without saying goodbye, but happy for the food. He sat up and rubbed his head. 

_A present?  Why would Aoba be getting me a present?_

His eyes widened as he realized the date.

_It's the 25th, today is Christmas. SHIT._

He hadn't even thought about what to get Aoba yet. Actually, he didn't even really know how Christmas worked completely. He knew that it was common to exchange presents with a loved one... and that was about it.

 

Ren decided to get up and try his best to find a gift by the end of the day. He stuffed some money that he had saved up from the job that Aoba had helped him secure into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. Pulling on some clothes, he headed down the stairs. He rushed into the kitchen throwing some food together and taking it with him as he quickly left the house. He pulled a map up on his coil and headed to the nearest mall. Dodging other pedestrians in his path, he made his way to what was once Platinum Jail. Withing 15 minutes he had reached his destination.

 

The mall was huge to say the least. With over 200 stores he should have been able to find something easily. However, giving gifts was definitely not one of his strong suits. 

 

Three hours and 50+ stores later Ren was still gift-less. He had checked so many stores. He had contemplated chocolate, new head phones, and some new Jerry Blaine merchandise, but none of it seemed right... He wanted this to be something special to show Aoba how much he cared. With this thought in mind, he headed into a large department store.

 

The store didn't seem very promising at first. Some generic shoes and clothes greeted him at the front of the store, wandering in further he found some cologne.

_What are you even supposed to buy for someone you love?  I have no Idea how I'm supposed to even approach this._

He walked around aimlessly, passing by makeup and purses. Nothing caught his eye. Soon enough, he was back where he had started, making a complete circle around the first floor. As he was about to leave, disappointment showing on his face, he spotted a sing.   **More Above** , it claimed, pointing to the escalator. He decided that he might as well try it out, hoping and praying to find something suitable on the second floor. He gripped the escalator handrail tightly, half in fear of the machine itself and half in fear of returning empty handed. 

 

As he reached the top floor, and assortment of reds and whites took over his sight. The red velvet and lace and the white fluff was all this floor seemed made of. **Christmas Lingerie Special** , a sign proclaimed. He felt flustered in this sea of red and white. he couldn't help but imagine his boyfriend in all of these outfits. The red lace panties, the sheer tops, the plush hand cuffs. He face started to burn up, his cheeks had become a bright red color. 

_No. Focus on the task at hand. You can get him lingerie later, now you have to buy him something from the heart._

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

 

He decided to circle around this floor, finding nothing more than some socks and women's dresses. He seriously contemplated getting some new socks for Aoba. He would never say it to his face, but his boyfriend's piss yellow socks were pretty horrible. He decided that socks wouldn't really be a good way to show his love, and he sighed, feeling defeated once again. He headed back to where the escalators where, stealing a quick glance at the lingerie section again. Then he saw it, the sign he had been searching for.  **For that Special Someone, Show How Much You Care**. This was it, he knew he wouldn't find a more specific sign, metaphorically or physically, anywhere else. He turned and looked at the display, his face instantly turned red again.

 

The display showed a  sheer red top with withe fluff adorning the top, and a bow in the middle. It came with a matching pair of panties. The mental image of Aoba in the outfit made Ren's mouth water. He picked up a small set, holding it up to try and gauge Aoba's size. He decided that that would probably be the best fit and carried it to the register.

 

The cashier smiled at him, 

"I'm sure she'll love it," She said.

Ren blushed harder, "T-thanks." He gave the woman his money and waited as she placed the gift in a bag.

As soon as she was done, she handed Ren the bag. He nodded his head in thanks and then all but sprinted out of the store. His cheeks where still burning from embarrassment as he made his way out of the mall.

 

Once he had returned to the streets he let out a huge sigh of relief. He had found a present and it would definitely show how much he loved Aoba. Or that's what he hoped at least. After the walk back, he made his way up to Aoba's room. He found that his boyfriend hadn't returned home yet and Ren decided to nap after his stressful morning. He pushed the bag under their bed and drifted quickly to sleep.

 

He woke up an hour later to the sound of his name. As he opened his eyes Aoba's smiling face came into view. 

"Good Morning," he laughed, pulling Ren into a hug, "how has your day been."

Ren smiled, "It's been alright, I found a present for you."

"Is that so?" He asked, pulling a bag onto the beg from the ground, "I got one for you too."

He pushed the bag into Ren's lap, nudging at his arms. "Well, open it!" He excitedly urged.

 

Ren pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, revealing a dark mass of fabric. After taking it out, he saw that it was a very soft and fluffy sweater with a small lighter blue "A" hand stitched onto the bottom of it.

"I know it's cheesy, but I thought that this way I can be with you even when we're not together," Aoba blushed.

"Oh no! I love it Aoba! Thank you so much," Ren beamed, Pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. The sweater was such a nice gift. The thought that Aoba had put into it was evident and he knew that it was from the heart.

Ren gulped, realizing how different his gift was.

 

"Um," he rubbed the back of his neck, "your gift is in a bag under the bed," he  nodded.

Aoba reached down and grabbed it excitedly. He ripped the paper out in a frenzy, and pulled out the outfit  ~~if you could call it that~~. He blushed furiously.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, BAKA?!?" he yelled.

Ren wrung his hands and looked down, "It said it would make someone special know how much you love them..."

"NOT BETWEEN TO MEN YOU PERVERT!" He bopped Ren on the head, steam seemed to come out of his ears.

 

Eventually Aoba calmed down and halfheartedly thanked Ren for his ridiculous present. He truly appreciated his effort but the product wasn't really what he was expecting. He told Ren that next time, Koujaku was to help him find a gift.

 

~~But even with all that yelling, Aoba still found himself wearing the outfit later that night.~~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit can be found here: http://www.yandy.com/Sexy-Miss-Santa-Babydoll-Set.php  
> Once again, sorry about the self beta and any mistakes.  
> ((I basically pulled the idea from the hilarious movie Elf and my friend Icy also helped me come up with a general idea so thanks to her!))


End file.
